Urbosa
Rei Shimoda (Japanese) | nationality = | affiliation = | weapon = | color = }} Urbosa is a character in the 2017 video game The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is voiced in English by Elizabeth Maxwell. She is the leader of the Gerudo and one of the five Champions who protect Hyrule and Princess Zelda from Calamity Ganon. Concept and creation Urbosa was created for the 2017 video game The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. In her time, she was the leader of the Gerudo, a race of Amazonian warrior women. She is voiced in English by Elizabeth Maxwell. Appearances Urbosa appears in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild as one of its major characters. She is one of five Champions - including Link, Mipha, Revali, and Daruk - who are tasked with helping protect Hyrule and Princess Zelda from Calamity Ganon. She commanded the Divine Beast Naboris, an ancient technology, but Calamity Ganon managed to take control of it and other Divine Beasts, resulting in the death of her and the other Champions with the exception of Link, who was put in a 100-year slumber. When Link awakens, he can go to Naboris to try and tame it, and there he meets Urbosa, who helps guide him in the innards of the Beast. Reception Urbosa has received generally positive reception. Holly Green of Paste Magazine considered her one of the best new characters of 2017, She describes Urbosa as having a mixture of a "hip, disaffected" personality and an "affable charm." She also noted her physique as a positive quality. Rich Meister of Destructoid also held her as one of his favorite characters of 2017, while fellow Destructoid contributor Pixie the Fairy called her a recent favorite. Pixie was "awed" by her when they played Breath of the Wild, citing how she is both "heroic and fearsome" and "gentle, perceptive and wise." Hussain Almahr of Vice called her "amazing," while feeling that Arabic themes in the Gerudo were not represented adequately in the game. Kent Springborn Jr. of The Collegian praised her voice actress as a standout among the cast of Breath of the Wild. Urbosa has been a popular choice for Breath of the Wild, either as a group with the other Champions or on her own. Will Greenwald of Geek.com wanted her in despite his distaste for sword users in Super Smash Bros. He praised her as sexually attractive, noting her abdomen, hair, and buttocks. He also praised her for being a "warm, supportive leader" and for helping raise Zelda and protecting Hyrule. Xavier Harding of Mic suggested her on her own, thinking she would be a good choice to add further representation of Breath of the Wild to Super Smash Bros. He also discussed Urbosa as a person of color, praising her personality and calling her the Beyoncé of the Gerudo race. Zelda's voice actress, Patricia Summersett, regarded Urbosa as her favorite Champion in the game, while Kyle Hilliard of Game Informer found her design to be the best of the Champions. References Category:Female video game characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional murdered people Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Video game characters introduced in 2017